


resonant bell world

by michael__distortion



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael__distortion/pseuds/michael__distortion
Summary: i was recently hospitalised, only writing this to try and deal with that. there will be no sexual elements to this story
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	resonant bell world

**Author's Note:**

> i was recently hospitalised, only writing this to try and deal with that. there will be no sexual elements to this story

It seemed like hours that Wilbur had been carried through these awful corridors with his legs tied together at the ankle. He clung to the man with his partner’s face, crying pathetically into his scrubs.   
“Oh, I know you’re scared, but this act really isn’t helping you.” The doctor said harshly, opening the door to the room with his foot. “Being hospitalised is stressful, but you’ve got to calm down. I won’t carry you like a child again.” Wilbur just whimpered into his coat, desperately tightening his grip as the doctor tried to put him down.    
“Please take me home, please.” He sounded terrified, voice pitching up and he was finally set down on the bed.    
“I’ll tie you down if you’re going to keep struggling.” The doctor warned, gripping hold of Wilbur’s wrist as he tried to reach for him again. “What on earth is wrong with you?”   
  
“I want to go home.” He repeated, looking up at him nervously, and trying to draw his arm back. “Please, what’s going on.”    
“I’m not your partner, I don’t know what you’re on about.” The doctor said, narrowing his eyes down at him. “I’m your doctor. Dr. David.” Wilbur watched him nervously, before looking around the room to distract himself. He was sat down on a small cot towards the back of the room, and there was a sink on the opposite wall, and a tray of tools on a small trolley close to the bed. He didn’t let his gaze linger on the cruel blade of the scalpel, instead turning to look up at the man who said he was Dr. David.    
“Are you ready to behave?” Dr David asked him, reaching out to twist a hand in his hair and tug his head back. “I should hope so, after all the fuss you made while being admitted. You made quite a mess for the orderlies to clean up.”   
  
Wilbur tried to twist out of his grip, curling in on himself.   
“I’m sorry.” He whimpered, and the doctor hummed, and let go of him, looking over him with cold eyes as he curled up properly, resting his head on his knees.    
“Hm, if you say so.” Dr David said, keeling down in front of him. Wilbur looked down at him nervously, but all the doctor did was undo the strap binging and his legs together. He glanced up at his face, before getting up from where he’d been kneeling to walk over to the tray of tools. “Let’s see, now. What was your name again?”   
“It’s Wilbur.” He mumbled, not looking up, and Dr David pursed his lips, tapping his pencil against the piece of paper thoughtfully.    
“Are you sure?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. "That's not what it says here." Wilbur tried to see what was on the paper, furrowing his eyebrows.   
"It's my name." He repeated quietly, looking down at the floor. Dr. David looked over the page for a while longer, before humming quietly.   
"We'll get to the bottom of this." He assured him, writing something down on what Wilbur assumed were the patient notes. "For now, let's get you in something more appropriate." 

He watched him nervously, shrugging his coat off and setting it to the side, and beginning to undo his boots.   
"We'll have to take your shoelaces, I'm afraid." He told him, setting down a pile of white hospital clothes beside him.   
"I'm not suicidal." He objected, setting his boots down when they were off and crossing his arms over his chest now he didn't have his coat on, and the doctor just shook his head.   
"Your file says you've had two suicide attempts, I can't risk it." He explained, picking Wilbur's boots up, and setting them on the trolley. "If you're that desperate for attention, we can't leave anything in here that you might hurt yourself with." He didn't give Wilbur time to consider what that was supposed to mean, and gestured to the pile of clothes.   
"Chop chop, we haven't got all day." 

"Can you turn around." Wilbur asked him quietly, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, and Dr. David furrowed his eyebrows.   
"That won't be necessary." He assured him, and Wilbur looked at the floor, considering his options before lifting his shirt over his head, and setting it on the pile. He quickly replaced it with the stark white hospital gown, pulling it down firmly. Dr David watched impassively, tapping his pen against his clipboard, as Wilbur shimmied out of his trousers, and set them to the side as well. He looked up at him nervously again, carefully folding his hands in his lap. Dr David smiled politely, setting his clipboard down and picking up a small bottle of pills, which he rattled to draw his attention to them.   
“I’ll give you two of these, and then you can rest. I’m sure today has been  _ very _ stressful.” He told him, tipping two of the pills, and holding them out for him to take.    


Wilbur reached out cautiously, taking them from him, and looking down at them.   
“Could I have some water.” He asked quietly, and Dr David’s smile thinned. He began to walk towards him, backing him up into the bed, and Wilbur whimpered nervously, furrowing his eyebrows. “Please.”   
“No.” The doctor said, reaching out to take the pills from him, and he handed them over. Wilbur’s eyes widened as he clamped his hand over his mouth and nose, trying to press the pills into his mouth. He began clawing at his hand, trying to pull him away as he lost his breath.   
“Open your mouth.” He hissed, and he just about managed to in his panic, letting the doctor force his medication into his mouth. He collapsed back onto the bed, swallowing hurriedly to get the taste. Wilbur watched the doctor draw back with a disgusted expression on his face, wiping his hand clean on his lab coat.   
"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked, and he shook his head no dejectedly, tucking his legs up onto the bed. His head was beginning to grow fuzzy the longer he sat there, and he looked up at Dr. David worriedly.   
"What were they?" He asked, and the doctor just shrugged.   
"They looked nice in the medicine cabinet." He replied simply, watching as Wilbur eventually lost consciousness, collapsing in a heap on the small cot he'd been sat on.    
  



End file.
